Solos tu y yo
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: A diez años de haber encontrado la felicidad, recuerdan todo lo que vivieron después de ese viaje. Epílogo de Todo para despedirme solamente. Shaoran x Sakura. One shot. Songfic


02/02/009  
02/02/010

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Solos tu y yo**

--

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

--

Se encontraba preparando la cena, había pasado un día bastante agradable con él, rio ante ese pensamiento, todo momento que vivía con su amado eran agradables y especiales, probo un poco, para ver como estaba quedando la sopa que había preparado, se dedico a poner la mesa, quería que todo en esa cena fuera _perfecto_, había pasado dos años de ese viaje que cambio la vida de ambos y quería celebrarlo de la mejor manera, aprovechando que su padre y hermano no estaban en casa, todo estaba excelente para la ocasión.

* * *

**En el día ni lo pensaba**

**En las noches te soñaba**

**Es tan cierto que buscaba**

**Alguien como tú que me abrazara**

**

* * *

  
**

Se siente tan feliz, todavía no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, ya eran diez años desde que fue a Hong Kong, y pensar que durante su estadía ahí ella pensó en irse a Japón e intentar rehacer su vida.

_"Gracias Meiling y Tomoyo me quede"_. Pensando en ellas sonrió mas todavía ellas dos la habían apoyado tanto en ese tiempo, cada vez que sintió tristeza ellas estuvieron ahí, les debía tanto.

Vio la hora y se asusto, faltaba poco para que él llegara y todavía no se cambiaba de ropa, fue para su cuarto a hacerlo, quería verse hermosa. Solo para él.

**Flash Back**

_-Shaora... ¿por qué..-No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque los labios de Shaoran se pusieron sobre los suyos dandole un suave beso, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero después se dedico a responder el beso. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, lo encontraba totalmente ilogico, pero ya no importaba, estaba con Shaoran los dos juntos, y dandose el mas tierno de los besos, era solo roces suaves, que sin embargo llenaban de escalofríos la espalda de Sakura._

_-Nos vamos a Japón, para estar juntos, mi madre, Tomoyo y Eriol lo planearon-Dijo Shaoran apenas se separo de Sakura, esta quedo sorprendido, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero estas eran distintas a las que había derramado anteriormente, eran de alegría y emoción, dentro de poco se iba a Japón con Shaoran, con la persona que mas amaba._

_-Pero y Elizabeth..._

_-No me importa ahora lo único que quiero es ir a Japón contigo-Diciendo esto volvio a tomar los labios de Sakura en un beso más apasionado que Sakura correspondio de inmediato. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente estaba emocionados, contentos, no cabia mas amor y felicidad._

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**No sabía que aquí estabas**

**Que a mi lado caminabas**

**Solo se que tu mirada hizo que de ti**

**Al instante ya me enamorara**

**

* * *

  
**

Iba caminando hacia la casa de su amor, hoy se cumplían diez años de haber cometido la estupidez mas grande de toda su vida, por suerte eso no ocurrió. A pesar de haber pasado diez años todavía le costaba creer que la principal persona, que ayudó en su felicidad haya sido su madre, siendo que ella fue la buscó a Elizabeth y ella era la que estaba mas contenta con el hecho de que se fuera a casar. Siempre tuvo esa curiosidad, el saber cual fue la razón para ayudarlo a escapar del matrimonio con Elizabeth.

**Flash Back.**

_Había pasado dos meses desde que Shaoran abandonara Hong Kong, desde entonces con la única persona que mantenía contacto era con Meling, sus hermanas se habían disgustado por haber dejado plantada a Elizabeth y su madre, simplemente no había sabido nada de ella, solo que lo había ayudado a escapar de la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado._

_Sintió que tocaban y fue a abrir, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí era su madre._

_-Madre. . .-Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella viniera a visitarlo, no había sabido nada de ella y verla de pronto le generaba una gran confusión._

_Dejó que entrara y se instalara para que pudieran conversar mejor y mas tranquilos, presentía que con esta visita iba resolver todas las dudas que tenía sobre su madre._

_-Antes de conocer a tu padre yo también me iba a casar por un compromiso que mi familia y otra había hecho, hasta el momento en que lo conocí yo estaba segura de casarme, pero con su llegada dude, lo amaba y yo no podía hacer nada por evitar amarlo y poder evitar el matrimonio._

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Hice todo para evitar el matrimonio y lo logré, por eso al verte tan desesperado ese día decidi ayudarte, me consideraría una egoista al no hacerlo, yo busque mi felicidad y tú debías hacer lo mismo, veía como tu mirada brillaba con Sakura y yo te iba a ayudar a tu felicidad y por lo visto no me equivoque_.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**Solo un momento se convertirá**

**En una eternidad**

**Y cada amanecer será mejor**

**Y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estas**

**

* * *

  
**

Sonrió a pesar de que su madre no lo llamaba mucho, sabía a la perfección que ella lo apoyaba en cada decisión que el tomaba, y que estaba feliz porque el mismo lo era. Le debía tanto, sino fuera por ella ahora el no estaría a caminando hacía la casa de Sakura.

Sakura, ese día cumplían diez años desde que tomaron ese avión devuelta a Japón y tenía que aceptarlo orgulloso había sido la mejor decisión, desde el primer momento que volvió a pisar Japón ha sentido una felicidad inmensa y que nadie a podido evitar. Cada día estaba seguro de que ella era el amor de su vida, la amaba tanto que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se lo demostraba.

_"Es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida"_. Siempre pensaba eso y en la forma de hacerla feliz.

Llego a su casa toco el timbre, tuvo que esperar solo unos segundos para que Sakura le abriera la puerta.

-¡Shaoran!

Se acerco hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios, el cual ella respondió a penas sintió los labios de su novio, se amaban y en ese beso se lo demostraron. Era lento sus lenguas se encontraban de vez en cuando mientras se dedicaban a explorar una boca que ya era mas que conocida, pero aún así no se cansarían nunca de recorrer.

-Te amo-Le dijo cuando se separaron, Sakura se sonrojo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes. Le encantaba perderse en esos ojos verdes, verse reflejados en ellos era maravilloso, cada segundo que pasaba la amaba mas.

-Entremos la cena ya está lista.

-Saku... ten- Le entrega un ramo de flores, nota como sus mejillas se sonrojan.

A pesar de que hayan pasado diez años, Sakura seguía teniendo esa inocencia que siempre la había caracterizado.

_"Cada detalle por muy mínimo que sea me encanta de ella"._

* * *

**Llenando todo lo que tengo**

**Pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor**

**Y aquí estas y tanta fe que me das**

**Me lleva mucho mas adentro**

**Me hunde en este sentimiento de amor**

**Y abrazados tu y yo todo es mejor**

**

* * *

  
**

Entraron a la casa para cenar y de ahí ver unas películas que Shaoran había traído. Mientras cenaban se dedicaban a conversar sobre lo que habían hecho en el día y trivialidades.

-Shaoran sabías que Eriol le pidió matrimonio a Tomoyo, ella me llamó hace poco para contarme la buena noticia, me alegro tanto por ella, se lo merece.

Observa como ella sonrió tiernamente mientras sigue hablando, por un momento se perdió en la conversación por pensaren lo maravillosa que era su sonrisa y cada día le iluminaba su vida. Siempre pensaba que habría pasado si se hubiese quedado en Hong Kong y no haberse escapado.

_"Estaría viviendo una gran mentira en estos momentos"._

Es que en definitiva con Elizabeth no hubiese sido ni la mitad de lo feliz que es ahora con Sakura.

**Flash Back**

_Hace un mes que vivía en Japón no tenía noticias de nadie, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de estar con Sakura. Se acaba de levantar, ya que hoy iría a almorzar a la casa de su novia._

_Siente que tocan el timbre y va a abrir._

_-Tanto tiempo no Shaoran, vengo a aclarar unas cosas._

_-Elizabeth. . ._

_Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba verla ahí por un momento pensó que todo era una pesadilla, pero no, era real ella estaba ahí y no tenía idea que era lo que quería exactamente._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste plantada?, no sabes la humillación que sentí cuando llegue a la iglesia y me di cuenta que tu no habías llegado._

_-No te quería, no sentía nada por ti y simplemente no pude ser parte de esa farsa que se iba a cometer._

_-ME DEJASTE POR ESA PERRA NO_

_-¡No le digas así! Sakura no es ninguna perra, y te deje por ella, porque a ella _la amo_, será mejor que te vayas de aquí no se porque viniste, si querías buscar explicaciones ya las tienes ahora andante no te quiero ver más._

_-Esto no se va a quedar así tu y _esa_ me las van a pagar y caro_

_Sintió un portazo y lanzo un suspiro de alivio, ya estaba todo resuelto, no le importaba las amenazas de Elizabeth, tenía bastante claro que no las cumplirí_a.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me di cuenta que te amaba**

**Cuando vi que te marchabas**

**Solo se que al fin llegaste**

**Cuando para ser honesto**

**Ya no te esperaba**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Shaoran!

Abre los ojos y la mira, por lo visto ella le había preguntado algo y por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no la había escuchado.

-Perdón estaba con la cabeza en otra parte...

-No te preocupes, te decía que si querías ir al living para ver la película

Se levantaron para dirigirse al living, pero para sorpresa de Sakura Shaoran la toma por la cintura para después darle un beso en los labios, un beso apasionado, donde sus lenguas se encontraban en una apasionada lucha, ella puso sus manos en el cuello de su novio para profundizar mas el beso. Estaba extrañada Shaoran nunca la había besado con tanta pasión como hasta ahora.

-Gracias por aparecer en el momento adecuado, sino es por ti yo me hubiese casado y no estaría en estos momentos aquí contigo.

Lo abraza mientras siente como las lágrimas se empiezan a aglomerar en sus ojos, se siente una niña al ver como eso la hacía emocionarse hasta el punto en que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Saku...¿qué te pasa?

-Oh nada solo que me da mucha alegría escucharte decir eso, si tu te hubieses casado...

-Estoy aquí contigo te amo

Le da un nuevo beso, pero esta vez mucho mas suave que el anterior, donde la finalidad es mostrarle todo el amor que ambos sienten.

* * *

**Solo un momento se convertirá**

**En una eternidad**

**Y cada amanecer será mejor**

**Y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estas**

**Llenando todo lo que tengo**

**Pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor**

**Y aquí estas y tanta fe que me das**

**Me lleva mucho mas adentro**

**Me hunde en este sentimiento de amor**

**Y abrazados tú y yo, todo es mejor**

**

* * *

  
**

Están en el living viendo una película, de terror, por lo cual Sakura está totalmente aferrada a Shaoran por el miedo que siente.

-Saku... si quieres podemos ver otra cosa

-No te preocupes... no es nada

-Voy a parar la película, tienes demasiado miedo

Había cosas que por mucho que pasara el tiempo no iban a cambiar y una de esas cosas era el miedo a todo lo que causara temor, a Sakura. Sintió como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda, tenía bien claro que en unos instantes cuando Shaoran se fuera no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, debido al terror que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

-Shaoran...te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy, mi hermano y mi padre salieron

Sonrió, no estaba sorprendido, Sakura tenía miedo y el estar sola no iba a ser algo muy agradable para ella.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema

Shaoran después de apagar la televisión regresó al lado de Sakura y se quedaron unos momentos así conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era tarde por lo que era mejor que se fueran a dormir.

Al otro día Shaoran fue el primero en despertar, vio el rostro dulce de Sakura, quien todavía estaba durmiendo, siempre que uno de ellos se quedaba a dormir en sus respectivas casas, el siempre la observaba dormir, le encantaba ver su rostro relajado, y sentir su respiración calmada era un maravilloso espectáculo que no se cansaría nunca de ver.

_"La amo tanto"_

Sintió como Sakura se empezaba a mover indicando que estaba a punto de despertar, acerco mas su rostro al de ella y junto sus labios en un dulce beso, haciendo que Sakura despertara por completo.

-Buenos días

-Hola Shaoran-Se dieron otro beso, pero este mucho mas apasionado, Sakura, quien fue la que inició el beso, se acerco mas al cuerpo de su novio para sentirlo mucho mas cercar y tener mas contacto con sus cuerpos.

Shaoran detuvo el beso al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura.

-Espera...Feliz anversario amor, aquí está mi regalo-Dijo mostrándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul marino.

Sakura abrió la caja, para luego mirar a Shaoran sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos por la emoción no podía creerlo, dentro de esa cajita estaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco.

-Shaoran...esto es hermoso.

-Sakura quieres casarte conmigo-Dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-Claro que si Shaoran te amo-Dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Se dieron un beso demostrándose todo el amor que sentían y se expresaban. Porque después de todo ese viaje que ella hizo hace diez año había valido la pena.

* * *

**Te he visto una vez**

**Y creo que se quién eres**

**Eres quien soñé**

**Y al fin te encontré**

**Llenando todo lo que tengo**

**Pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor**

**Y aquí estas y tanta fe que me das**

**Me lleva mucho mas adentro**

**Me hunde en este sentimiento de amor**

**Y abrazados tu y yo todo es mejor

* * *

**

**FIN.

* * *

**

**N/A:** Hola! profin después de mucho tiempo de haberlo prometido aquí está el epílogo de Todo para despedirme solamente, espero que les haya gustado, me costo un poco hacerlo, pero lo bueno es que me estoy dando cuenta que ya no me cuesta hacer historias largas, cosa que antes me complicaba mucho, y siempre tenía problemas al hacer un fic con capítulos por lo corto que eran, pero por lo visto ese problema se ha ido solucionando de a poco ^^.

La canción que use para el fic se llama Cuando ya no te esperaba de Sin bandera y pertenece a su album Mañana.

Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, nuevamente tengo que decir que gracias a todas las personas que leyeron Todo para despedirme solamente, ya que sin ellas no me hubiese animado a volver a escribir otra cosa de CCS.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Adiós.


End file.
